Doctor Whooves: The Mask
by The Idealist 33
Summary: A mysterious new pony joins the team temporarily as the Doctor, Luna, Twilight, Sombra, Captain Jack Horseness, ID, and Razor Raccoon search for the pony responsible for the recent Cyberpony outbreak. Will they find who's responsible? Part of my Doctor Whooves Universe.


**I'm back everybody! Had a short break, because school was being a freaking jerk. It still kind of is, but I just had so many ideas that I've been writing down I just had to finally type up one of them.**

**A**ct

A white colored pony was sitting down on a small red couch, looking at a strange type of mask. The pony had a towel at the waist and was still just a little bit wet. The pony was wheezing and coughing with each couch and wheeze getting louder and more painful. Tears were rolling down the pony's eyes as the pain became more and more unbearable. The pony had a strange device around her neck that had the same dark colors and shapes of the mask as if it was supposed to all be connected. The pony quickly grabbed the masked and turned it around to put it on. There were several tubes inside that were supposed to go into her mouth. The pony put the mask and then fastened it in the back. A strange breathing noise was heard as if somebody was breathing deeply through a vacuum tube, but then the breathing became less intense and you could only make out the noise if the room was quiet, which it was.

The pony was breathing easily now and sat back on the couch as the pain slowly faded away. Everything turned red because of the red color in the eye sockets of the mask. The pony untied the towel and stood up leaving it on the couch. Something was wrong though. If not having a mane was weird (which the pony didn't) then this was even weirder. The pony…had no cutie mark.

The pony walked towards the really tiny TV, you could see a broken remote out to the side of the room, and turned it on. A news pony came out, "Good morning everypony! Today is New Years Eve! I hope everybody is ready for the big 2000! The start of Celestia's reign is turning 2000 years old tonight!"

"That fucking bitch…" a really deep voice emanated from the helmet. "She wasn't even the one in charge of Torch Wood," the pony said getting a small container and opening it. There was some weird gunk inside and the pony simply placed some all over their body, then started rubbing it around turning the fur a grey kind of color. "Luna should be the one in charge of the Empire. Everypony also knows that Celestia is also screwing around with a former villain."

The pony went to grab some weird spiky looking things and placed them on the back of her neck and pulled it up to where her mane would end. It did turn out to look like she had a mane made of metal points that traced a mane, but her tail was still missing too.

BBBRRRRRRWWWWEEEEEE! A sound was heard at a very high frequency from a little radio like device. The pony quickly went towards it and moved the switch around to see if any voices would be heard. "That was definitely a bomb, but definitely not any that any pony has made," the pony said with the deep voice. It sounded compressed so it was definitely because of the helmet.

Some music could be heard in the back ground, then a song came on, "_Very Superstitious!_"

"What the heck!?" the pony said moving the switch around. "Music? That can't be right." The pony waited and waited as the song kept playing then somebody started talking.

"Heyo guys!"

"What took you so long?"

"BINGO!" the pony said quickly getting up and walking out the door.

…

The Doctor was using his screwdriver on a small panel on the wall and once a green light came on he smiled. "Razor! I'm ready!"

Razors voice was heard through the panel, "Alright, Jack?"

"Ready!"

"Luna?"

"Ready!"

"ID?"

"Ready!"

Razor smiled and looked at his special blue box and said, "Alright buddy. Make this all worth it!" he said as he pressed a button and then heard a huge explosion within the factory they were in. Once the core blew up the box started playing some music and with the help of the Doctor, '_Superstition,' by Stevie Wonder_ was playing over all the intercoms.

The Doctor walked out of the room he was in and then strutted down the hall, which had a lot of doors, towards the room were his TARDIS was located. The song blasted through the whole building. As the Doctor walked down the hall another door opened and Luna came strutting out now too. She showed him a couple wires which is exactly what he told her to pull out. They walked down together and then ID walked out of the room where he was told to manipulate some of the video cameras around the place. He nodded as he walked out and then with them to the rhythm of the song. They walked down and met Razor who had a really big piece of pipe over his shoulder and walked down with them, but his balls were pinching so he moved his suit around at the crotch till it felt better. Jack then came out of another room that they had already passed. He was covered in soot but just kept walking towards his team members from behind.

They walked into the room and then turned to the left where the TARDIS doors were open and Twilight was waiting for them. _'Superstition' _continued to play as they all walked in, but then a WOOSH was heard as Sombra ran in with a bunch of screws in and open satchel… and a soda hat.

"Heyo guys!"

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I'm not the one with the screw driver! It takes time to pull all of these screws out!"

"Where did you get that soda hat from?" the Doctor asked. BANG PING Everything was collapsing outside the TARDIS. "Never mind! Let's get out of here!" he got up to his console and pulled some switches and they were off. They appeared in a small village near by the factory they were in. The small village was actually quite close to Ponyville by only a couple of miles.

"See! I told you it would work!" Razor said throwing the pipe to the TARDIS wall.

"I knew it would work…" the Doctor said opening the door and watching the factory blow up in the distance, "…I just didn't think it would be that cool!"

"Hahaha, teach you to doubt me again!"

They all walked out and looked around the small village. "Now we just need to get rid of all these other cyberponies," Jack said looking around at the chaos.

"Yes. A whole factory full of cyberponies down, a whole town left to go," Luna said spreading her wings out, ready to fly.

"Alright, we all know the plan right?" Razor said taking out a really big gun. The Doctor had refused to use real guns so Razor modified this one to fire high powered electrical bolts.

"Yes, Sombra go ahead," Twilight said stepping back.

"Sure thing," he said taking his hat off and putting it on Twilight. "Be back in a flash," he said disappearing into the town. Twilight smiled a little seeing him disappear like that, but quickly wiped it from her face before anypony saw her.

"Alright, while Sombra gets all those cyberponies together," the Doctor said as Razor handed him a gun, "let's get ready to put up the dome. Are you sure these guns will work against them?"

"No idea. Never had to battle one before."

"What? Well do you think it will stop them?"

"Beats me," he said shrugging his shoulders. Then they heard a thumping and somebody saying, "DELEAT DELEAT." A cyberpony came out beside them and aimed his hoof, but then a blast was heard and then the pony short circuited and his head blew up. Jack, ID, Luna, Twilight, and the Doctor looked at Razor who had steam coming out of the gun.

"Well, it definitely works now," Razor said impressed.

The Doctor shook his head and everypony else took their guns. "Okay, Luna and Twilight go circle around and make sure Sombra gets _every _cyberpony. If he misses any take care of them. Me, Razor, Jack, and ID will head towards the center and start taking care of all the cyberponies Sombra brings. Let's head out!"

Luna and Twilight took off as the guys walked towards the center. Twilight went towards the right and Luna took the left. Twilight saw many many cyberponies, but some just started disappearing one by one. "Yup, that's Sombra, Twilight said as she looked into an ally. A mother and her daughter were cornered by a cyberpony who had his hoof up. "Oh, no!" Twilight said diving down to try and save them, but then suddenly, just as the pony fired, the mother and daughter were outside the ally and then the cyberpony was gone. "Oh thank Celestia!" Twilight said landing down with the pony.

"Princess Twilight!? What happened?"

"Don't worry. Somepony saved you. He has super speed and was able to get to you before I could."

"What? Who was it?"

"Im thirsty," the little filly said. Twilight then remembered she still had Sombra's soda hat and put it onto the little ponies head.

"I…um…well I can't really tell you his name. Ponies might want to hurt him."

"You've got to give us a name. How can we thank somepony with supersonic speed if we don't even know his name?"

"You can…um…" The mare's voice echoed in her head, 'How can we thank somepony with _supersonic _speed…' "Super Sonic. You'll be hearing a lot more from Super Sonic soon," she said smiling and then flying away. "Find a safe place to hide!" Twilight yelled getting back up into the air.

_(the entrance of the town)_

"Finally," a deep voice emanated from the grey colored pony in the mask. The pony looked down Main Street and saw a bunch of cyberponies just spawning there. "The Doctor must be involved with whatever that is." The pony started running down towards all the commotion.

_(with the Doctor)_

"Razor! You told me that only 75 cyberponies were activated!" Jack said shooting some down. "I already counted Sombra bringing in 91!"

The Doctor chimed in, "94 to be exact!"

"Wait," Razor said thinking as he took some more shots, "Maybe it was 175."

"Ugh!" Jack said getting tired already.

"We just need to hold them off until Sombra gets all of them," the Doctor yelled as he counted 121 ponies now. "Get ready! He's almost done!"

Razor took out a little device he invented. Luna and Twilight had already tried to use their magic against the cyberponies, but it just backfired like it did when they tried their magic on Sombra. Yes, Sombra did not only have super speed, he was impervious to magic, almost like ID, but only Luna knew why ID was.

Sombra came out of nowhere, "Done! Launch the device!"

The Doctor recounted in his head, '173…we took one out near the TARDIS…maybe Luna or Twilight took one out too.'

Razor threw the device down and then Sombra quickly grabbed Razor, Jack, and the Doctor and got them out of the way as a big electrical dome surrounded the cyberponies and then watched them all malfunction and then fall down to the ground. The dome then subsided only a few seconds later.

Luna and Twilight landed right next to them, seeing the dome disappear and then the little device short circuiting. "Well that's the end of that Sombra said looking at all the dead cyberponies in the middle of the town.

A cyberpony came out from one of the houses right behind the heroes. He aimed his hoof right at Jack. "DELEAT!" he yelled about to aim but was then tackled by the masked pony.

The other ponies turned around and saw the commotion going on. Razor took a quick shot not even aiming with his gun and surprisingly hit just the cyberpony as the masked pony was pushed back. The cyberponies head exploded.

Sombra appeared right next to the masked pony, "Are you okay?"

"Whoa!" the pony said with wide eyes, but it was hard to tell through the goggles. The pony backed up then took a good look at him. "Sombra? Is it really you?"

"Um...yeah. You've probably heard I tried to take over a whole kingdom."

"What happened to you man?" the pony said standing up.

"I…well I lost all of my magic, but then I got these special powers, and decided to join the good side."

The pony looked at the ground, as the others arrived to make sure that everything was fine. "Who are you? What is up with that mask?" Razor said holding his gun over his shoulder.

"I've had troubles breathing for quite a while. The mask helps with the pain," the pony said in the deep voice.

"I like the whole mane addition you have," Jack said seeing the spikes where her mane should be. "What happened to it?"

The ponies breathing got deeper, "I'm into a lot of combat classes and I've been in them for quite some time. I've found out the tail and mane just hold me back."

"You are quite the pony. Do you have a name?" the Doctor said taking his sonicscrewdriver out and scanning the pony.

The pony was really nervous, but you couldn't tell because of the mask as the Doctor scanned around the chest area. "Um, I…some people call me V. The few people I actually know."

"So, you don't know many ponies?" the Doctor said as he took a look at his screw driver. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with V. No problems with the lungs, there didn't seem to be any infections, or viruses, or anything out of the ordinary. Seemed to be a simple earth pony.

"No, I've been alone for many years."

"Why don't you have that tattoo on your plot like the other ponies?" Razor asked as he tapped Twilights right plot cheek.

"Hey!" both Twilight and Sombra said at the same time. They both looked at each other then turned away a slight blush on both of their cheeks.

"Hm…" Razor said wondering what was going on between those too.

"I got rid of it. I didn't like what my calling was. So I changed it," V said.

"Doctor, we still need to find the one who was operating the factory," she said looking back up the hill to where the TARDIS was parked.

"I actually may have an idea," V said. "I used to work here for a bit, but then some new management took over so I quit. It was only a few months ago."

"Hm, interesting," the Doctor said as he and the rest started walking towards the TARDIS. "Care to join us until we find this pony?"

"I don't even know you. You expect me to just join you like nothing?" V said with no intention of letting these ponies out of sight.

"I don't know, you tell me," the Doctor said standing in front of the others. They all got into a really cool pose.

V smiled under the helmet, "Alright fine. I'll come along."

"Alright, but quickly. We need to get going," Luna said using her wings to hover over them. Twilight also took to the skies and hovered over them as they trotted over to the TARDIS.

"I don't understand." V started. "Why are Luna and Twilight with you? Don't they have like royal duties or something?"

Luna looked at ID really quickly before anypony noticed, and Twilight looked at Sombra quickly before anypony noticed. "No reason," the both said in unison.

"Yeah, they just decided to come along for this ride for some reason. Jack here wanted to tag along like in the good old days," the Doctor said pulling out the keys to his TARDIS and then opening the doors. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said as they all walked in.

"Hm," V said looking around, "It's a little cramped don't you think? Might want to add some more room in your control console." All the other ponies just stared at V in amazement. "What?"

"Really?" the Doctor said. "It's bigger on the inside and you say I need even more room? I hate how you pony type horses aren't as easily amused as humans were."

"Hu-mans?" V asked.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about those," Razor said dropping his gun at his paws then taking a seat. "Never seen one either. I don't believe the Doctor really knows what he's talking about."

"Oh yeah, I also wanted to ask, how did you get a raccoon to talk?"

"What!?" Razor said reaching for his gun. "What did you call me?"

V backed up a bit as everypony yelled, "WHOA WHOA CALM DOWN RAZOR!"

Sombra quickly ran to Razor took his gun and then ran back to the stop he was at before anypony could even blink. "Yeah, calm down. The new guy doesn't know about you yet." V looked at Sombra then back at Razor without saying a word. "Look, he was a science experiment who broke free and stole a time machine. He had a few bugs, but the Doctor helped repair him. Now he should live a long and happy life."

"Happy!? Yeah right! I'm part robot! What do I have to be happy for?" Razor replied.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," V said to Razor.

"You'd better be!"

"Touchy. Okay, Sombra already told me his story. What about the green Pegasus there?"

"I come from the future. We had been looking for the Doctor for quite a while, but he is a very tough pony to reach. Had to create this," ID said lifting his hoof up and showing V the time device on his wrist. "The Doctor calls it a vortex manipulator."

"Okay, okay! Enough chit chat! Let's go find the evil mastermind behind this!" Luna said getting impatient. "Let's go to the castle. We have a record of all ponies there. V can help us then."

"Your wish is my command your majesty," the Doctor said pulling down a switch. The whole TARDIS shifted and then was off. He pulled the switch up again and then the TARDIS silenced.

Luna opened the door, "Ah, it feels good to be back."

"Luna!" Discord said running up to her and tackling her. "Where have you been for the past year!? Celestia has been worried sick!"

"Year!?" Luna said pushing Discord off. "I've been gone for a year!?"

The Doctor looked at his screen. "Oh, crap. I got the date wrong when we first arrived in the cyberpony factory."

"DOCTOR!"

**Alright! I think that's good enough for a comeback. How did you guys enjoy the chapter? The beginning scene was something that I really hope happens in Guardians of the Galaxy 2. I think that song would be a perfect intro to the movie and would also show how all the Guardians are doing after the events of the first movie. Razor was obviously based off of Rocket, and well, I'm sure you know all the rest of the ponies by now! Well thank you for your added support! Please review!**


End file.
